


Voice Like Honey, Touch Like Velvet

by ritty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind!Dave, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sburb, will be NSFW later so I'll change the rating once that happens aha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritty/pseuds/ritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and it's been four years since you've lost your eyesight. It's also been four years since you first met John Egbert, and now you're pretty sure you might be in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Like Honey, Touch Like Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be slightly short, by the way, but that means a longer fic! So enjoy!

Your name is Dave Strider, and it's been four years since you've lost your eyesight. It's also been four years since you first met John Egbert, and now you're pretty sure you might be in love with him. In fact, you met him the day after the accident when you were sat in the hospital with the bandages over your face. You had had Bro post that you were in the hospital on your Tumblr, and John was the first one to message you his condolences. You and him (with the help of your brother) talked back and forth, and after a while, you both exchanged Pesterchums. This started your friendship with him, and this whole in love mess.

You returned home a day later, and the first thing you did was memorize the keyboard of your computer so you could type decently, and installed a special software for the message to be read out loud. Most of your unread messages were Rose and Jade freaking out and about your eyes, and you answered them diligently, assuring them you were fine and the like. You couldn't have them worry about you too much. After a bit of chatting, you mentioned your new Pesterchum contact to Jade, and she seemed excited about it, stating she knew John and that she was glad you were making new friends, especially with him. She said he was very nice and that he would be nice to have around.

You spent the next few weeks getting adjusted to your new life, accepting help from Bro whenever you needed it, as much as you hated to. You also talked more with John, and you learned a lot about him, and each new fact only made you like him more. He lived in the state of Washington, and was raised by his single father, who you decided to call "Dadbert". You thought that name was pretty clever, and John didn't seem to mind it. He also was friends with Jade, but not Rose. You decided you'd give him her Pesterchum and let them interact.

After two months of talking with the Egbert, you both agreed to move on and make this friendship stronger. You didn't see why the hell you shouldn't, after all. You gave him your Skype and he added you, and began exchanging messages until you heard his fateful words - "Would you like to video chat?" You had a camera hooked up on your computer, but you doubted you looked very nice. Bro would help you look presentable in the mornings, but he was gone at the moment, and you had pretty much just woken up from a nap, and you moved around a lot in your sleep, so your hair was probably messy. And yet when you told him you probably looked like complete shit, he told you he didn't care and that you probably looked just fine. 

You accepted his video call and listened to the sound as John's camera popped up, and you were a tad disappointed you couldn't see him. And then he spoke. His voice was like honey on your ears, smooth and sweet and _delicious_. You swear you could listen to him talk all day. You let him talk, sometimes saying "yeah" or "uh-huh" at certain points, but for the most part, you sit there, listening to the sweet sound of his voice in your ears until it's late and he excuses himself off to bed. You feel giddy and you tell Jade and Rose all about it, and they laugh and say you sound more excited than ever. You feel pretty damn excited.

You talk with him for another six months until something happens. John stops calling you and messaging you, and you start to worry. He called you or at least messaged you every day, and the fact that he hadn't said anything in a few days cause you to worry. For three days you wait, wait for any sign that John's okay, until he messages you - "Surprise! Go to your nearest airport tomorrow by noon!" and you think you're going to start crying. You both had been talking about visiting each other, but you never knew he'd do it. That morning you force Bro to drive you to the airport where you wait for an hour, pacing and gnawing on your bottom lip.

And then there he is, calling out your name, and you run towards the sound of that sweet voice, and when he hugs you, you run your hands all over his body so you know he's there. He's here, he's really here, and you feel like crying with joy, and he's laughing, and you're both laughing. He feels like velvet under your fingers, and his honey voice feels good in person, though it always feels good, and you run your hands through his soft, clean hair that he tells you is the color of the night sky. You want to feel him forever, you want to hear him laugh and talk forever. You don't tell him this, though you think he might know.

You head back to your apartment and just talk for the rest of the night until it's one in the morning, and you both are tired and hopped up on apple juice and candy bars. You're cracking a stupid, corny joke and then you feel his hand touch your cheek and then you feel him lean forward and lips collide. It's slow and sweet, his lips moving against yours, and you lace your fingers into his raven-hued hair, holding him close until you both are forced to pull away. He begins to apologize, and you assure him it's okay, it's fine, and then you both sit in silence until finally he speaks, nervousness making his usually honey-smooth voice sound like someone threw gravel into it. "Do you have feelings for me?" He asks and you know you do, so you nod your head, because you're convinced you're in love with him, and you know you are. You have never, ever felt this way with anyone else before, despite having multiple ex-girlfriends and even two ex-boyfriends. This was love, and you knew it.

He kisses you again, but it's more passionate and you crave him more and more, and after you break away again he tells you he thinks he might love you. And you laugh and hold him close, running your fingers over his skin and clothing, and he laughs, too, that sweet, honey voice that you adore. He's such an idiot for thinking that you don't have strong feelings for him, because he's helped you through a lot, and he's nice and dorky and you love him. You both agree to date, though the relationship starts off hush-hush at first, though you think Jade might have a hunch. 

A few days later you have to say goodbye to your new boyfriend, and you feel your chest tighten as he gives your hand a gentle squeeze before telling you he'll see you later and he boards the plane. Off he goes, and you hope you do see him again.


End file.
